


To trap a kiss

by Chirstmas25



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirstmas25/pseuds/Chirstmas25
Summary: Many would frown at our relationship, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. It's only when I'm with him do I feel like I can be myself, not what everyone thinks I am.ONE SHOT
Relationships: Corny Collins/Amber Von Tussle
Kudos: 2





	To trap a kiss

To Trap a Kiss.

He's my secrets, my beautiful little secret.

Tucked away in a small Equipment storage closet we hold each other, sometimes sharing kisses or just enjoying each other's company through caresses, hugging or just quietly whispering our affection for each other.

Tucked away in this small space, not even 2 meters wide, I can drop my persona.

The ice princess who only cares about looks, fame, fortune and being a star.

With him, I'm not Amber Von Tussle the daughter of the previous manager of the WYZT, who got fired when she is caught switching the tallies.

I'm just Amber.

He's just my Corny

Not the extroverted and groovy Corny Collins.

We didn't start like this I would go as far as to say we weren't even acquaintances.

He and my mother went at each other like cats and dogs.

Both had different opinion's on how the show should be run.

By extent, he also has a contentious relationship with me, often looking the other way when I got shoved by my castmates and rolling his eyes at my poor dance moves, dance moves my mother wanted me to do.

Anyone can have a child and call themselves "A parent". A real parent is someone who puts that child above their own selfish needs and desires.

Too bad my mother never learnt that.

Ever since I was a young girl, my mother made it her mission to turn me into a mini version of her and live her dreams of fame and fortune through me.

I went along with her desire's, I tried my best to be everything she ever wanted me to be, yet I was miserable.

I didn't want to displease my mother, not because she's my mother but because I don't know what she would do to me if I didn't.

Everyone knows how my father died.

He "accidentally" suffocated on a pillow.

If I didn't do what my mother said, I was pretty sure I would be found in the Baltimore harbour, having "accidentally" fallen in.

It got even harder once Corny invited Tracy Turnblad onto the Council.

What made it, even more, back-breaking was I genuinely didn't have a problem with Tracy.

She was nice.

At least with the other girls, they gave me reasons not to like them.

Tracy though was so sweet, even when my mother made her opinion on her quite well known, Tracy still treated me with respect and kindness.

It hurt to be so malevolent.

It was actually because of her that I and corny would start a friendship that would eventually lead where we were now.

Well not her, her.

**Past)**

**But we had just gone off air and it was Tracy's first time dancing.**

**Mother was furious.**

**Usually, after we finish filming us counsellors head on home.**

**I, however, have to stay a few extra hours.**

**With mother being the Manager we had to stay after everyone went home, really to do all the paperwork.**

**This particular day we were all alone in the studio.**

**Or so I thought.**

**I don't remember much of what transpired.**

**However as soon as the door was shut and the studio empty, I was on the floor.**

**When I came to, the left side on my face burned and throbbed.**

**My mother had punched me with so much force I had fallen to the ground.**

**Mother is yelling at me, blaming me for Tracy getting on the show.**

**Despite my mother's voice being carried across the studio, I'm deaf to it.**

**All I can focus on is the throbbing pain on my face, the tears streaming down my face, smudging my makeup.**

**I hear the click of her pumps got louder as the approached me.**

**I hardly had any time to react before she fists her hand in my hair that has been perfectly coiled into an updo.**

" **You little bitch are you even listening to me!"**

**She yanks my hair up, forcing me to look up at her.**

**The solid grip she has on my hair is pulling at my roots, the pain is horrible.**

" **You are a disgrace! I don't want to see you for the rest of the evening and if you even think about coming back to the house you will regret it are we clear."**

**I can barely speak.**

**All I can do is cry.**

**This doesn't seem to please her.**

" **I said" she yanks on my hair "are we clear!"**

**With as much energy that I can through the tears, I answer back.**

" **Yes"**

**She releases her hand from my hair, but not before shoving my head back down onto the ground.**

**I just lay there.**

**Completely broken.**

**The door opens and shuts.**

**I then start bawling.**

**From pain both physically and emotionally.**

**I don't know what I'm going to do.**

**I'm a wreck.**

**Battered, bruised and no one who cares enough about me to turn to.**

**My fellow council members hate me.**

**I suppose I could try the link.**

**However, even he doesn't care that enough to risk his position on the show to help me.**

**I'm so lost in grief I fail to take note of the soft footsteps approaching my broken form.**

**A pair of warm hands ever so gently squeeze my arm's.**

**Looking up I come face to face with a pair of familiar blue eyes.**

**Corny is looking me over in concern.**

**He open's his mouth to speak.**

" **Amber I'm going to pick you up and put you in my car, we'll get you to the hospital."**

**No hospital**

**I panic**

**Grabbing his hand I plead with him.**

" **Please no hospital"**

**He doesn't look convinced.**

" **Amber you need serious..."**

" **No Hospital."**

**He must take notice of my panic.**

**If I go to the hospital my mother will find out, I don't know what she would do.**

**Looking resigned Corny come up with an alternative.**

" **Okay no hospital, but I'm still going to take you to my office, we have a first aid kit on set, I'll see what I can do."**

**I nod in thanks.**

**This is the longest conversation I've had with corny, usually, he ignores me.**

**Ever so gently, as if I were made of glass.**

**Corny places his left arm under my back, and his right one under my legs.**

**he picks me up.**

**Almost as if I weighed nothing.**

**I lay my head on his shoulder and burrow into his neck.**

**His colone assaults my nose.**

**dashes of sandalwood, oakmoss, lavender, and jasmine. It's kind of an aggressive scent.**

**But nice.**

**A short walk later, corny places on the couch in his office.**

**The leather sinks under my weight.**

**It's quite comfortable.**

" **Okay just stay here I'll be back in a minute."**

**Corny offers me a hesitant smile then strides out the room, closing the door behind him.**

**Not wanting to wallow in self-pity anymore than I have, I decide to distract myself by looking around corny's office.**

**Grey walls, a simple brown desk with a lamp, some papers and a phone on the desk.**

**The is a comfortable looking leather chair behind the desk.**

**It was the same colour if the couch I was currently laying on.**

**On the walls were framed posters of broadway plays, pictures of him presenting on corny collins.**

**The left side of my face has started swelling.**

**The door opens once again, corny now carrying a familiar white box with a red cross, closes the door shut behind him.**

**He smiles at me, not a corny collins presenter smile but a proper smile one I've never seen before, well a smile he's never shown my way.**

**Grabbing my chin in his hands he very slowly inspects my face.**

" **She did a number on you? Didn't she."**

**I don't respond, what can I say.**

**My mother attacked me because you put a girl she hates on the show.**

**Corny takes out an antiseptic wipe.**

**Trying to apply little pressure as possible Corny starts wiping the swollen side of my face.**

**There's a slight sting as the wipes touch a small cut on my cheek made from my mother's ring.**

" **Well it doesn't look broken, you are going to make quite the impressive black eye."**

" **Noting a little makeup won't fix."**

**Corny has lost his smile.**

" **Amber you know I have to tell someone right."**

**No, he can't.**

" **Corny please don't, I'm begging you not to."**

" **Amber, she can't get away with what she did to you."**

" **Please."**

**He doesn't seem pleased but he goes along with it.**

" **Okay, but you shall be staying here tonight, I already heard your mother tell you she didn't want you in the house, sleep here, I'll go pick us up some dinner."**

**My stomach growls.**

**Mother didn't let me eat this morning, she said I was too fat.**

**Once he's left the room, I get myself more comfortable.**

**Taking my pins out my hair I let it flow down just past my shoulder.**

**Taking a wipe from the first aid kit, I remove what's left of my make up.**

**Later in the evening corny return's.**

**With him, he has a blanket and a plastic bag filled with what I could guess is food, if the delicious aroma coming from it was anything to go by.**

" **Sorry I was gone so long, I had to go back to my apartment to grab a blanket for you."**

**He continues at my look.**

" **You're going to need a blanket for when you sleep."**

**that's true.**

**He hands me the blanket.**

" **Thank you"**

**He puts the bag full of food down on the table.**

" **I hope you like hamburgers, fries and a shake."**

**I don't know.**

**I've never tried one.**

**Mother would never allow me to have one.**

" _ **Do you think I won Miss Baltimore crabs by putting rubbish in my body?"**_

**I didn't tell Corny that of course.**

**We sit in silence and eat our burgers and fries.**

**It's really good.**

**Dinner is eaten in silence.**

**The only sound to be heard is the chewing of food and the slurping of shakes.**

**It's nice, we may not be talking but it's more of a comfortable quiet, completely different from the stone-cold silence of my usual dinner time's, either I'll be eating alone or being lectured by my mother for every single mistake I made.**

**Sooner than I would like we both finish.**

**Between the two of us were able to pack everything away.**

**Corny them decides it's time to part.**

" **Well ill be off, I hope you sleep well, security know that you're staying here the night so in the morning they will let you out."**

**He suddenly looks nervous, which is strange for the usually confident corny.**

" **Well see ya."**

" **Bye"**

**He quietly shuffles out the door.**

**with nothing else to do, I decided to get myself ready for bed.**

**I didn't have anything to change into so I choose to just strip out of my dress and sleep in my underwear.**

**Just as corny promised the security guards to let me out in the morning.**

**They didn't ask questions.**

(End of past)

Things seemed to change between us after that fateful night.

No longer did he tolerate the other councillors making comments or shoving me.

People soon learned that after he tore into Brad who had shoved me during one of our numbers.

A fickle friendship of sorts had brewed between the two.

she would need all the help she could get.

**Past** )

**Tracy Turnblad was quickly rising in popularity, she was the lead in every dance now, she was rapidly making her way to the top of the leadership board for miss Baltimore crabs.**

**The more Tracy grew in popularity the harsher and meaner her mother became.**

**If cory noticed the frequent number of bruises covering her body he didn't mention it.**

**Though he would always handle her with more care than the dancer's so not to hurt her.**

**After one extremely hard practice, she could barely dance without wincing in pain, her mother had been especially brutal with her punishments.**

**Corny had placed a small barely noticeable kiss on the side of her head.**

**Non-verbally asking if she was okay.**

**Amber gave a small nod.**

**Thankfully Neither her mother nor anyone else had noticed.**

**The worst of it was yet to come.**

**It would come through on the day of Miss Baltimore.**

**First of all, Tracy had returned to the show mid-performance and stopped Her from receiving Miss Baltimore.**

**Not that amber minded, she never really cared about the stupid crown, she was though terrified of what her mother would do.**

**Then link decided to join Tracy in the musical number.**

**She knew that she and link didn't have a very good relationship, but it still hurt how he casually threw her aside for Tracy.**

**Still wary of her mother, she had to play the whole spoilt brat card, she went to sit on the spaceship thrown.**

**Next thing she knows she and the throne are lifted in the air.**

**What most people don't know about amber is she was a paralyzing fear of heights.**

**So it wasn't very amusing to her.**

**In the end, the show became integrated, she couldn't show it but she was very happy for Maybell and the other kids.**

**To top it all of her mother was fired and Inez was crowned Miss Baltimore.**

**Amber was petrified.**

**The show had ended, she was off the throne, her mother had been escorted off the Premises.**

**All the councillors were mixing, laughing and having a great time.**

**Amber stood herself near the corner in tears.**

**Trying to ignore the smirks she was receiving, they all thought she was crying because she lost the crown.**

**Only one person knew the real reason why she was crying.**

**Amber noticed how corny had excused himself for Maybell and made his way over to her.**

**Amber couldn't take the risk that someone would report it back to her mother.**

**She shook her head.**

**He stopped in his steps.**

**He knew he was putting her more at risk if he tried to comfort her now.**

**Changing his direction, he instead went to congratulate Inez and the new couple.**

**Just before she exited the building, corny passed her by and discreetly placed a piece of paper in her hand.**

**It wasn't until she was out of the building that she dared to look at the paper.**

**It was a phone number.**

**His to be exact.**

**I hid it in her pocket not wanting to take the risk of her mother finding it.**

**I braced myself.**

**Walking up the driveway of our manor I prepared myself for what was to come.**

**Ever so gently I opened the front door as if I could potentially sneak past my mother.**

**No such luck.**

**Every part of me was in pain by the time she was finished.**

**My face was beaten black and blue, my nose had blood dripping onto my once white dress, staining it pink.**

**My hair was in knots from where she had tried to rip it from my head.**

**Scratches littered my arms and legs.**

**My beautiful dress was ruined beyond repair.**

**She had thrown me onto the gravel driveway.**

**Telling me she no longer had a daughter and if I ever showed my face again she would make sure there would be nothing**

**left for the police to find.**

**I push myself up.**

**My scratched hand's can now be added to my list of injuries.**

**Stumbling on my two bloody and bruised feet, I hobble down the driveway and over to a payphone.**

**Reaching into my pocket I pulled out 0.06 cense, enough for one phone call.**

**The dial tone is ringing.**

**I pray that he picks up, The sun as long since set.**

**Maybe he was still at the studio or had he gone out for drinks.**

**To my delight, he picks up after the fourth ring.**

" **Hello."**

**I can't speak, it's like my voice had deserted me.**

**All I can do is breathing heavily.**

" **Amber? Is that you? Where are you."**

**I try to answer him but I am unable to get anything out other than harsh breaths.**

" **Darling, calm down deep breaths, in and out." I listen to his instructions. "Better?"**

" **Yes, I'm at a payphone that's a few blocks down from my house, I can't go back."**

**The tears that I had been trying to suppress come back all in one.**

" **I'm going to come and pick you up okay, just stay where you are."**

**He hangs up.**

**The tears are now freely flowing.**

**I'm sitting on the pavement sobbing.**

**30 minutes later a light blue chevy impala pulls up.**

**Corny dressed only in a light blue button-up shirt and some beige slacks jumps out of his car and runs to me.**

**He takes in my appearance.**

**His face set in a hard line.**

" **Amber I'm taking you to the hospital, I'm not taking no for an answer this time."**

**To worn down both emotionally and physically I simply nod.**

**He picks me up just like last time and securely puts my seatbelt on.**

**He cups my face, his thumb running over my cheek in a caress.**

**He looks contemplative as if he were arguing with himself, though he leans down and places a kiss on my forehead.**

**The drive to the hospital is quiet, both of us lost in our thoughts.**

**Mine of what comes next.**

**Child abuse and protection programs were still very new.**

**I didn't have a place to go, no family, no friends, what was going fo happen to me.**

**I'm shaken from my internal worries by corny parking at the hospital.**

**We both get out of the car and head for the entrance.**

**It's our luck that it's a slow evening so we can be seen straight away.**

**The doctor checks me over.**

**I had to get a few stitches, but nothing too serious.**

**Next corny is asked to leave the room.**

**It's time for my least favourite part.**

**Questions.**

" **Miss Von Tussle, you've received quite some injury's."**

**I'd already come up with my allabie.**

**It's crazy, but after everything she did, I still don't want my mother to get in trouble.**

" **I fell down concrete stairs," I speak with such conviction I almost believe myself.**

**The doctor on the other hand isn't convinced.**

" **Miss Von Tussle these injuries are man-made." He looks uncomfortable "the young man who brought you in, was he the cause of these, if he was, you can tell us, we can help keep you safe."**

**I quickly come to his defence.**

" **No! Corny hasn't touched me in any way, I told you I fell down the stairs, now I would like to leave if everything is done."**

**I could not be kept here against my will and he knew that.**

" **Very well, you might feel tenderness on you head over the next few days, that's normal, I shall prescribe you some medication to help with that, you shouldn't partake in any over exhausting movement or exercise for at least 4 days your body needs time to heal. If you get any double vision you should come back straight away."**

**He hands corny my prescription.**

**Were now back in the car corny starts the engine.**

**I can't help but ask.**

" **What happens now?"**

**Corny freezes.**

**It seems neither of us has thought about what happens next, I am officially homeless.**

**Making up his mind, he turns to me.**

" **I'm going to take you back to my apartment, get you into some warmer clothes, get you comfortable, get some food in you, then we'll go from there."**

**Another 10 minutes and were back at his place.**

**He helps me out the car, up the stairs of his apartment building to a wooden door with the number 12 on the door.**

**He puts his key in the lock and unlocks the door.**

**He gestures for me to go first.**

**The sight that greets me is not one I expected.**

**I expected a typical bachelors apartment, messy, clothes everywhere.**

**But I was pleasantly surprised.**

**There was a bit of mess but more of someone lives here rather than a mess on every surface.**

**The half-eaten dinner on the dining table has by now gone cold.**

" **Why don't you make yourself comfy on the couch, while I heat you some onion soup."**

**I settle down on the sleek green couch, I bring my battered feet to rest underneath me.**

**The tension of the day seems to go away.**

**My pains are still there, yet somehow with corny, they seem to dull to a bearable ache.**

**I close my eyes, trying to forget I'm at my "sort of bosses" apartment, waiting for him to bring me soup after being beaten up and subsequently kicked out of my house by my mother.**

**Eventually, a steaming bowl of appetizing soup is placed down in front of me.**

**Cory joins me on the couch.**

**There's barely an inch between us.**

" **I hope you like it, made it myself."**

**Really?**

**My disbelief must have been showing on my face.**

" **I'll have you know I'm a great cook, my mother taught me when I was a young boy."**

**I don't answer to focused on slurping the soup on my spoon, a habit my mother would disgust by.**

**You can add a great cool to the ever-growing list of talents corny seems to have.**

**The warm soup soothes my throat and gives me warmth.**

" **I have been thinking about your situation, and I'm not going to allow you to go back to that house amber."**

" **Well, my mother has made it clear that she doesn't want me back."**

" **I figured so, we, of course, could call the police and get Velma arrested, you would most likely be placed with a family member but with you being 18 in a few months there's not much they could do aside from that."**

**I'm quick to speak up.**

" **We don't have any other living family, well none that live nearby."**

**Corny give's an understanding nod.**

" **You're in a tough spot, being only a few months shy of an adult."**

" **So I'm fudged in other words."**

**Corny admonishes me.**

" **Language Mis Von Tussle, there is another option."**

**Corny now is very uncomfortable, I've never seen him look so unpleasant.**

" **You could stay with me."**

**What!**

**Out of all the things he would say never in a million years did I think it would be that.**

" **Well you're going to be 18 in a few months, so you could stay here until then I have a spare room and then I could help you find an apartment on your own."**

" **Wouldn't that be a bit taboo?"**

" **Well it's just an option, of course, it would be kept between the two of us, you don't have to think about it straight away think about it, because I'm not letting you leave until your 100% heeled, now finish the rest of your soup before it goes cold."**

**Once the soup is done, corny leads me to his spare bedroom.**

" **I know you don't have anything on you so I brought you one of my shirts to sleep in, just until we can get your stuff."**

**He hands me a folded up gree shirt.**

**I smile gratefully.**

" **well the bathroom is down the hall to the right, ill leave you to get changed and I will see you in the morning."**

**I placed a small kiss on the side of my head again.**

**No words are spoken after that.**

**Which is good it allows me to think about cornys offer.**

**As I change out of my ruined dress I go over the pros and cons of his offer.**

**On one hand, I don't have anywhere else to go, no friends and there's not mutch the police can do to help me.**

**However sharing an apartment with a 25-year-old man, who isn't my father, brother or any relation to me what so ever that's very inappropriate.**

**It's no secret that corny is a handsome gentleman, have the girl's in the studio have a crush on him.**

**I do need to think about it but like corny said I had at least a few days.**

**The next few days pass quicker than I would like.**

**The next morning corny had travelled to my house, he didn't tell me exactly what went down between him and my mother, but he returned with, most of my clothes, shoes and other woman products along with the promise that my mother will no longer be bothering me.**

**The rest of Saturday and Sunday was spent healing and planning my next move.**

**Corny spent the weekend trying**

**to help in any way I needed.**

**He could sing to me, that always brought a blush to my cheeks.**

**By Monday I was ready to face my fellow council members and school peers.**

**Dressing in a simple light green frock that that white flowers on the dress and some simple white kitten heels I was ready to face the day.**

**Corny had already left this morning so it was just me alone in the apartment.**

**I had to give corny my answer this evening when I would see him in the studio.**

**After much deliberation and much thought, I have decided to take corny up on his offer.**

**I didn't have much of a choice.**

**I was able to catch the morning school bus on time.**

**I tried to ignore the looks I was receiving from students and councillors alike.**

**I didn't usually take this bus route.**

**The rest of the day went as I expected it to go.**

**I with my show face intact trying to ignore the whispers and insults as well as gossip people were saying about me behind my back.**

**The great Amber Von Tussle dethroned and replaced.**

**I simply held my head high.**

**It didn't bother me.**

**If I hadn't signed a contract I would have quit the show.**

**However, I was content to just keep to myself and get through these last few months.**

**The pecking order had changed dramatically.**

**That became apparent once we reached the studio.**

**Inez and Tracy were now seated at my changing table surrounded by our new integrated counsellors.**

**I just found another one near the side.**

**There were giggles, mainly from tammy and Louanne, it was clear they were laughing at my "misfortune".**

**The show went as planned, though I was just a side dancer now along with the other councillors.**

**Link, Tracy, Inez & Seaweed were front and centre.**

**Maybell and corny were both on the stand dancing.**

**Everything went as planned.**

**One of the better things about not being front and centre anymore, I could speak to corny without so much as anyone blinking an eye.**

**They most likely thought I was complaining.**

**However, I had something far more important to tell corny.**

**I lead him to a private room.**

" **I would like to accept your offer if it's still available corny."**

**Corny lit up.**

**It looked like Christmas had come early.**

**He swept me off my feet in a bone-crushing hug and placed a kiss on my right cheek.**

**As if realising what he was doing he quickly put me back down.**

" **Of course, it's still open."**

" **Perfect."**

**Once we were sure that everyone else had gone home me and corny went to his car.**

**The ride home was spent discussing what we were eating tonight.**

**In the end, we settled for meatball stroganoff.**

**Nothing changed for the next 2 weeks.**

**We had a pattern going, I would catch the bus to school in the morning and on the way home, if I were at the studio filming I would ride back with corny.**

**Then one Wednesday evening that changed, for the better but it didn't feel like it at the time.**

**Corny had just bought himself a new record.**

**Bob Dylan.**

**He had invited me to dance with him...**

**We were having a great time, then the next song came on it was a slow-paced song.**

**Corny had his arms wrapped around my waist.**

**We slowly moved together, our foreheads were touching.**

**When did that happen?**

**I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful blue eyes, WAIT did I just say beautiful?**

**Corny was staring at me as well, his arms tightened around my waist, his eyes kept flicking down towards my lips.**

**He leaned his head down**

**It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in the movies, but it was wonderful in its way, and all I can remember about the moment is that when our lips touched, I knew the memory would last forever.**

**It was at first almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss me, His mouth was hard on mine, unyielding then he pulled me against him.**

**His lips softened. I could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of apples still on his mouth from the apple pie we had for dinner. I wound my hands into his hair, which for once was slathered in gel or hairspray, His hair curled around my fingers, silky and fine.**

**My heart was hammering, and there was a rushing sound in my ears, like beating wings.**

**Though just as quickly as his lips were in mine they were gone.**

**We both looked at each other, completely lost on what to say.**

**Corny excuses himself and quickly rushes to his room, leaving the record still playing.**

**I was frozen.**

**What had I just done?**

**The next few days were the most uncomfortable I've ever had.**

**Conry would barely look at me, let alone talk to me.**

**I wasn't sure I would even know what to say.**

**All I could think about the day and night was the kiss.**

**It had made me feel something. It's all I thought about, all I seemed to do now was admire how handsome he looked or how I long to run my hands through his hair once again.**

**.**

**I wasn't exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started. All I knew for sure was that right here and now, I was falling hard.**

**If I want to be honest with myself. I think I started having feelings for him the first time he looks after me after my mother attacked me the first time.**

**I just didn't realise it back then.**

**I mistook the growing feelings I had for corny as a friendship rather than an infatuation.**

**I didn't know what to do.**

**However I do need to talk to corny that was for sure, I need to know where we stand.**

**We can't keep ignoring each other existence.**

**Did he even want me living with him?**

**I got my answers when I walked in through the door.**

**Corny was stood in the living room.**

" **Corny will you please talk to me?"**

**Nothing.**

**He had his eyes closed**

**But the second he opened his blue eyes and looked at me, I knew. He was either going to be the one to destroy me . . . or he was going to be the one who finally brought me back to life.**

**I was going to lay all my cards out on the table.**

**This silence is killing both of us.**

" **I need to tell you how I feel if you don't feel the same that's fine, but I need to tell you the truth otherwise it will eat me alive. You're always on my mind okay, you give me the type of feelings people write novels about, I don't know when it turned to something more but it did. Do you know what the worst part was? It caught me completely by surprise. If I had known my feelings for you I never would have accepted coming to live with you, it's only made them stronger. I understand if you don't see me that way, okay, I mean why would you, your Corny Collins I'm pretty sure you could have your pick of any woman you wanted, I'm just me, Amber a dancer on a show who everyone thinks is an ice princess who only cares about her self, yet you see past the facade, you just see me, amber, I have no home, no money, nothing. Most of all, I'm scared of walking out of this apartment and never feeling my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you."**

**I'm out of breath.**

**All I can do now is wait.**

**I felt lighter than I had in a few days, I've said my piece, now it's up to him.**

**I close my eyes waiting to hear the rejection coming my way.**

**The silence is killing me.**

**If he's going to break my heart please just get on with it.**

**He doesn't reply.**

**I feel tears gather in my eyes.**

**Okay...**

**I walk past him to get to my room He grabbed my hand and swung me back towards him.**

**In a husky voice, he replies.**

" **Maybe I feel the same way."**

**He does?**

**I try not to get my hopes up.**

**Then he pushed me against the wall in his living room and... he kissed me.**

**He ran his thumb along my jawline and down my throat, hips pinning me to the wall. He kissed me slowly and with intensity, and once I got over the mind-numbing shock and comprehended what was happening, it was incredible.**

**I had never been kissed like that before. We melted together. Every movement of mine was somehow perfectly mirrored by his. My heart was pounding so hard I knew he must be able to feel it and I was sure my legs were giving way, but he held me up, pushed me harder against the wall.**

**I grabbed a handful of his hair, remembering all the times I'd dreamed of doing it. I let my hand drift down his back and pulled him even closer to me. It all happened so quickly. I heard him make a low kind of growl and lean into me. His hand slid down my leg behind my knee, drawing it to him. I moaned and felt him tense.**

" **I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want." He speaks on my lips in between kissing me.**

**His fingers are running through my hair curling me blond strands around them.**

**I should say no and put a stop to this, however, I cant see to find the will to.**

" **I want this." I continue to kiss him.**

**He pulls away.**

**His eyes are clouded in lust.**

**However, he holds his gaze with mine.**

" **Are you sure, I won't be upset if your not?"**

" **Yes, I want this."**

**His tongue slips inside my mouth, gentle but demanding.**

**(START OF SMUT)**

**He brought me into his bedroom.**

**He kept kissing me. His tongue licked at my lips and when I opened my mouth to him, I placed my hands on his shoulders as he held my backside, squeezing them and rubbing my crotch against his.**

**He tasted like coffee and orange, and soap.**

**I slowly unbuttoned his shirt once removed I touched his abs.**

**Never had I seen such an impressive set of abs.**

**He led me to the edge of the bed.**

**I sat down and watched as I undid the buttons on my dress.**

**I took off my bra and knickers as well.**

**As I was doing this he got to work, taking off his slacks and followed by his briefs.**

**I heard him groan, already stroking himself with his big hand. I'd never been naked in front of anyone before.**

**So, I turned around so he could see me, fully.**

**He reached out and touched me first, pulling me over to stand between his legs.**

**His right hand drifted from holding onto my hips to slid down so that he could touch my centre.**

**I gasped as his middle finger rubbed between my lips, just before he pushed in.**

**Having never had anyone touch there, I had to hold onto his shoulders, my knees weak as I softly panted.**

' **Hey," I murmured, my body losing a bit of control.**

" **I want to play, too." He licked his lips and backed up, onto the bed.**

**Laying on his back, I climbed on top of him and then arched my body against his**

**I managed to lick his tip before running my tongue around his head. He tasted salty and then, I stuck my tongue out as far as it would go, and brought him into my mouth with my tongue.**

**His head fit in my mouth, comfortably, so I pulled him in further, sucking as I did.**

**I had overhead come of the guys talking about blow jobs with there friends.**

**I heard him groan.**

**I reached forward and held one ball in each hand. I squeezed lightly and then tugged as I moved his tip in my mouth. He gasped and then ejaculated into my mouth I jumped a bit, quite surprised.**

**I pulled his cock deeper into my mouth and then, I felt his balls tighten as his pre-cum landed on the back of my tongue.**

**I had no choice but to swallow or choke. So, I swallowed And when I lifted my upper body, I looked at his tip and saw a little still there. I wondered if he could fit inside of me.**

**Hands grip my waist and roll us over, so I'm trapped underneath him.**

**He kisses down my body, stopping just above my centre.**

**I felt his tongue on my core as his middle finger poked me in and out, slowly pushing in deeper.**

**His tongue started lapping before he flattened it and simply sucked on my clit with his lips. His tongue was rubbing me right.**

**I groaned as I orgasmed. He didn't stop.**

**Oh, no, he added his index finger inside me, and I felt a great need unlike any I'd ever felt before.**

**With his tongue still moving, my hips started moving on their own as I ground his face. Wet-I was quite wet, and I asked.**

**"Do you have a condom?"**

**he opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled one out.**

**he smiled at me. I couldn't help it. I'd never tasted myself. So, as he opened the plastic, I took it from him and then kissed his lips.**

**I tasted sweetness. I lifted my face and, holding the condom with my lips, I took his erection in my hand and pulled his tip into my mouth, sliding the condom on.**

**When he was covered, I smiled.**

" **do you want to be top or bottom?"**

**I smiled and lifted myself above him. I stopped just as his covered tip touched my heat.**

**I slid him in, slowly pulling him in, inch by inch. He was warm but the condom took away a bit of the excitement for me.**

**There was a slight pain, but that soon disappeared.**

**When he was fully inside of me, and I was at his base, I leaned down and kissed him.**

**He held onto my hips, shifting me slightly, and then, he pulled out and slammed his hips back into me. I gasped against his lips and he started panting, continuing to do it over and over again.**

**I watched him clench his jaw and sweat as he moved upwards against me. He looked like he was working so hard. He felt so good. His arms were, at first, wrapped around me to hold me still.**

**when I sat up, the different angle had him pressing against me. Excited, he sped up, a bit too wildly.**

**I reached down and calmed his hips. In return, I moved my body back and forth, and he let out a, moan, I sped up and held onto his abs as he raised his hands over his head to hold onto the bars of the headboard.**

**I kept going and he panted, his muscles flexing and releasing. It wasn't how I imagined it, but he came when I started squeezing him from the inside. I hadn't cum yet, and he knew it.**

**You often don't on the first time.**

**I'm sure he thought about it, but I didn't. Instead, as he propped himself up on his elbows, I pulled off the condom as he softened in my hand. I tossed the soiled condom aside and, I brought his penis to my lips.**

**His eyes were wide as I licked his tip before bringing him into my mouth. He gasped and laid back as I cleaned him up with my tongue. He groaned a few times, but I softly moaned, wanting more but too afraid to ask.**

**When I was done, I slid up next to him.**

**( END OF SMUT )**

**We do need to talk about us, but that can wait a while.**

**I'm just content to lay here.**

**I must have fallen asleep, because next time I'm awoken it's pitch black outside, the sheets feel cool against my naked body.**

**Someone is tracing patterns on my back with there fingers.**

**I turn to face the owner of said fingers.**

**Corny smiles at me**

**He pulls me closer, my head is resting on his warm chest.**

" **You okay darling."**

**Still drowsy with sleep I give a bleary-eyed nod.**

" **Corny what does this mean for us?"**

**His hands stop stroking down my back.**

**I can hear this heartbeat thumping.**

" **No one can know about this."**

**I roll my eyes**

**Stating the obvious much.**

" **I don't know, I know that I have feelings for you amber, more than just friendship."**

**That brings a smile to my face, I snuggle more into him.**

**That's good enough for now.**

**(End of past)**

The next few months are filled with many changes.

Me and corny grow stronger together.

I hadn't spoken to my mother since that fateful day, from what I had learned she had been spending time in New York no doubt attempting to put herself in the spotlight.

I had pretty much become a social outcast among the councillors, which was fine with me, I was counting down the months till graduation.

I would then be released from my contract.

A couple of nights ago me and corny went to a little lobster restaurant near the harbour.

It was our first proper date.

During dessert he asked me to go steady, I agreed much to both our delights.

The rest of the evening was spent cuddling on the couch, trading the occasional kiss.

We haven't slept together since that fateful night, corny wanted to wait until I was 18.

I agreed to that.

If someone were to find out... corny would be in a lot of trouble.

Also, it was wildly inappropriate for a couple that wasn't married to live together.

So my days were spent keeping my head down in school and getting on with my work, sneaking in a quick make-out session with corny in a storage room at the station, ignoring the snarky comments aimed my way.

On the 17th September when I woke up I was greeted by the morning sun shining through my window.

Today was my 18th birthday.

Feeling giddy I get myself ready for the day.

Deciding to do something a little different, I styled my hair into a bombshell and accompanied it with a white ribbon.

The long, flowing, voluminous hairstyle was a completely different look to my usual beehive.

Actresses such as Raquel Welch, Jane Fonda and Brigitte Bardot had started wearing there hair like this.

For my outfit I went with a white with blue roses cotton swing dress, the bateau neckline along with the cap sleeves was perfect for the sunny day.

I slipped my feet into some blue kitten pumps.

Walking into the kitchen I smelled the sweet aroma of Eggo waffles.

Corny was plating them up.

Once he had finished he walked up to me and gave me a hug and small peck.

"Happy birthday."

He gives me the one over.

"I love what you've done with your hair, you should have it like this more often."

He lightly tugs some of my loose hair.

We eat in silence.

We share one last peck before we both leave the apartment.

I jump on the bus.

All eyes are on me.

I try not to puff up in pride.

Though I'm unsuccessful.

throughout the day I get many stares from both genders.

The guys seem to he googling me, finding an excuse to talk to me.

They're all charming and polite however I only have eyes for one man.

Not a boy.

The girls just glare at me.

As if my very presence was the cause of all the bad things in the world.

I'm embarrassed to say, it made me feel a little vindictive.

Despite my less than popular ranking, I was still able to turn heads.

All us counsellors made it the studio with time to spare.

We all set to work getting ready for air time.

Tammy snarks next to me.

"Your so desperate for attention you parade yourself around like a common hussy."

Is that all she could come up with?

"Honey you can have a go at me all you want, it doesn't change the fact that brad would rather stare at me than you."

Yes, I know I should have taken the high road and that I'm better than petty squabbling, but tammy just rubs me the wrong way.

For the last few months, she seemed to of made it her life mission to make my life as difficult as possible.

Tammy had been crushing on brad for a while now, but Brad doesn't seem to notice or care.

"Places everyone, we on in 30 seconds." One of the producers yells out.

I get into position with the other dancers.

Corny and Maybell are getting into their positions in front of us.

Inez next to Maybell and Tracy next to corny.

"3,2,1..."

The music starts and we all start our opening number.

Soon the lineup comes around.

"Seaweed,tammy,brad,fender,mike,scetch,lizzy,shelly,annie,IQ,Amber,louise,max,lou-anne,joey,jacob,mickey,rosie,becky,harry,bix,darla,jesse,paulie,lorie, noreen,doreen, link, tracy and i'm inez."

Now that we were integrated the roll call was even longer.

the new version on nicest kids in town has finished, and we go for a break as Tracy,shelly&becky got ready for their number.

After one and a half hours of dancing and singing the show finally ended.

It had just gone 5:30 and everyone was getting packed up.

Just like every other day me and corny wait until it's just the two of us left before we make our exit to his car.

Once were seated comfortably in his car corny leans over the council and captures my lips in his.

Our lips begin their slow and smooth dance against each other.

Sooner than I like we part.

"I must say you look ravishing miss Von Thussle, you outshone everyone today."

Corny's compliments always bring a smile and blush to my face.

such a smooth talker.

"So do I finally get to know where you're taking me for my birthday."

"We have reservations at the one and only Chesapeake."

That was one of the nicest restaurants in the city, it was nearly impossible to get a reservation.

We can quickly get to the apartment to change into something nicer.

I keep my hair he same but just add some hairspray to keep it in place.

I change into my dark blue silk swing dress, black kitten heels and pair the outfit with a pearl necklace and earring set.

Something my grandmother left me when she died.

Our reservation was for 7, we were able to get there just in time and were seated.

I'm speechless, I don't even want to know what this is going to cost him.

"Thank you, this is amazing."

Corny smiles.

"It's not every day you turn 18, now is it."

He brings my hand to his mouth and places a kiss on my knuckles.

Dinner is amazing, we laugh, drink wine, hold hands.

It's by far the best evening I've ever had.

Though it isn't over yet

Once we get back to the apartment corny walks into his bedroom and returns with a small wrapped box with a red bow.

He hands me the box.

"it's nothing much but I saw these and thought you would like them."

I open the box

Inside was Very pretty leaf form earrings with inset turquoise.

They were so pretty.

" I love them, thank you."

I give corny a quick peck.

Well, it was meant to start as a quick peck, but that peck soon turned to a few pecks, which turned to longer kisses then cornys Tounge slipped in my mouth.

I place the earing on the side counter and bring my hands into his hair, which is stiff from the hairspray and gel.

"Mmmm"

Corny breaks the kiss.

"Amber remember wh..."

I cut him off with a kiss

"I'm officially 18, we agreed to wait until I was 18."

"Yes but barely..."

I rub him through his slacks.

His member stiffens, as his words turn to moans of pleasure.

"You were saying."

I continue to rub.

When His eyes darken, I know I've won.

He grabs the hand that was stroking his manhood and intertwines our fingers.

We pull at each other's clothes while our lips stay locked together.

(SMUT)

When we finally get to the bedroom I'm clad only in my undergarments.

His shirt and tie had been left in the hallway.

I wrapped my legs around Corny's waist. He grunted moving his hands to my backside, not once breaking our kiss. Corny began rolling his hips, making He moan.

He walked us backwards, till I hit the door.

You're so wet," Corny moaned against my lips.

A smile broke out on My face.

To know I could make conry moan, was a turn on itself.

I felt one of his hands move from my behind to the thin silk material of my underwear.

He moved his fingers up and down ky opening, which sent chills up my spine.

I moaned as He moved his lips from my lips to the crook of my neck, sucking on a spot that made me weak at the knees.

His long, large fingers moved the flimsy fabric of my knickers away and slipped into me.

Oh my!...

"You feel so good already," he moaned.

slowly he moved my underwear down and off my body.

He looked at me, biting his lip.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

Biting his lip he say's

"I want to try something, are you up for that."

A little unsure I nod my head.

He put one of my legs on either of his shoulders and got down on his knees.

His tongue teased my entry.

I took in a sharp breath as I felt him explore me with his mouth.

His hot breath and tongue were pure bliss.

I knotted my fingers in his hair and ground myself into his mouth Desperate for more.

I could feel myself getting close to orgasm corny slipped in two fingers I came quickly and intensely.

I led him to his bed and sat Corny down on the end while getting on my knees.

I undid his belt, pulled down his slacks and briefs his large member fully out and semi-hard.

I rolled my tongue up and down his penis.

His face quickly changed at the sensation.

My mouth quickly swallowed his length, the head now in my throat.

Unlike most people, I had been blessed with a no gag reflex, which was prooving useful now.

Corny let out a guttural moan looking down at me eyes shadowed in lust and desire.

Is started slowly moving my mouth up and down His dick. His breathing quickened as I did.

His hands found their way to the back of my head and began aggressively pounding my face.

I felt him inching towards an orgasm and felt as he exploded down my throat.

His large hands unlatched from My hair and gently brought my face to his.

"Sorry, did I get too rough?" he whispered.

"No, I liked it" once I got over the initial shock I liked how he took control.

Corny laid me down underneath him on the bed and kissed me.

Our kisses quickly got more passionate and he wandered from my lips to my neck again.

He breathed in deeply, his nose nuzzling my neck.

His hands slipped off my bra.

I was clawing at Corney's back, feeling every muscle as he played with my breasts, nibbling and licking my sensitive buds.

I moaned at the feeling and I could feel Cory get hard again. He began to position himself on me. I looked into the blue eyes above me, There was a playful glint in them as he kissed me hard our tounges battling for dominance.

Corny quickly put on a condom

I felt hands on my hips as he positioned himself between my legs.

With a hard thrust, he was in me.

My head fell back and my body arched, feeling pleasure like never before.

He began slowly rocking in and out of me. I felt my orgasm building by that simple motion.

He started thrusting harder and felt me cum around him, my muscles squeezing as I moaned.

I repositioned us, so I was on top. Then began slowly riding Cory, enjoying each movement.

As I sped up the pleasure began mounting and I had never felt so full.

His breath became raggedy as I rode him hard and fast. I was on the brink of another climax when Cory started kissing and biting my neck. That was enough to push me over the edge.

Cory flipped Me onto all fours. He began thrusting into me harder and deeper than before.

I felt another orgasm building once again.

I'm close, are you?" he asked between motions.

All I could do was simply nod as the pleasure made a wave that threatened to crash any second.

Cory started roughly teasing my clit as we came together.

I screamed as we came.

We both collapsed on the bed spent.

(SMUT END)

Best birthday ever.

We lay on the bed too exhausted to move.

We end the evening with a hot bath, I lay with my back to his chest, surrounded by candles and foam bubbles.

I relax against his chest and let the warm water soothe me.

Now and then conry will place small pecks to the side on my head.

"Your gonna need a lot of makeup to cover that tomorrow."

I look down at the junction between my neck and shoulder there is a huge purple mark visible.

He is proud of himself, me I just lightly smack his arm.

we vacate the bath after a while and get into bed, not bothering with nightclothes.

I would like to say that there were no repercussions from what happened but that would be wrong.

They would start on Saturday taping next week.

We were about to go live, everybody was in their positions when shelly abruptly stopped next to me.

"How bad of a dancer are you that you have to sleep with the Presenter just to stay on the show?"

What!

I quickly turn to face shelly but it is too late.

The cameras are rolling, the music has started, corny and Maybell are reciting the intro.

Thankfully having done this dance so many times I don't have to think about it, which is good because the mind is completely focused on shelly's words.

I have to speak to corny.

Urgently.

I find my moment when we cut for commercials.

Catching his eye I make a gesture to a quiet section in the studio.

He excuses himself from the conversation with Maybell.

We get to the quiet corner.

I try to block out shells triumphant smirk and the other council members curious side glances.

"What's up amber."

He sounds casual.

Trying to pass this off as just a normal conversation between two acquaintances.

If I know shelly them there is no point.

She can't keep her trap shut for even a minute.

I would not be surprised if the entire council knew at this point.

"Shelly knows" there's no point in sugar-coating it.

Corny just looks confused.

"Pardon."

"Shelly knows about us."

Corny has lost his smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she made it very clear that she knew we were together or at least sleeping together ."

The producer shouts

"Were back on in 30 seconds."

"We'll deal with this after the show, okay."

The rest of the show is smooth sailing, however, I can help but take looks around wondering who else knows, maybe we weren't careful enough.

Soon as cameras stop rolling, corny finds me again.

"Okay, we need to talk to shelly to see exactly what she know's."

We both set out to find the redhead it's not hard.

She's by brad and fender.

Corny calls out.

"Shelly can we talk to you."

Shelly looks between the two of us with a smile that reminds me if a carny who ate the cat.

"How can I be of assistance corny."

"You seek to think that something is going on between me and Miss Von Tussle."

"Don't try to cover it up, I saw you two last week, Chesapeake does have the best lobster, it's where my grandparents had their 20th wedding anniversary so it made sense for my parents to celebrate their 20th in the same place, I'm celebrating with my parents and in the walk you two, hand in hand, it didn't take long to put the pieces together."

My palms are sweating.

Were done for.

Corny ever the charmer and charismatic gentlemen try to reason with Shelly.

"Surely we can trust you to keep this information to yourself."

Shelly smirks, I don't like this.

"I could but I want something in return."

"What is it?"

"I want to be lead dancer."

There it is.

Corny has listed the smile on his face.

"Inez was crowned miss hairspray, the lead position is her's."

"Well if you want this kept quiet, then you will change it, you have 48 hours unless you want everyone here to know about your little fling you will give me the lead dancer spot."

She turns on her heel and struts off.

The rid back home is quiet, the tension should be cut with a knife.

Corny doesn't even acknowledge me, its almost as if he's in a trance.

I decide to cook dinner just some pasta, much like corny I'm lost in thought.

One thing I know is, corny can't put shelly as lead dancer, him and Maybell worked too hard to integrate, replacing Inez with shelly will ruin all their hard work.

I can't do that too corny.

that leaves me one other option.

I hand in my resignation to the show, technically in my contract, I have obligations to the show until I leave school however if the person in question is of adult age before graduating high school, they are legally adults and can terminate the contract.

It's the best for everyone, corny won't be at risk of the backlash for being with a council member, legally an adult of not, it wouldn't look good on him.

It's a shame that I won't get to finish my senior year on the show, but if I had to choose between both, I would pick corny every time.

He's saved my life, both emotionally and physically more times than I can count.

He loved me for all my flaws and made me feel for the first time in my life, truly loved.

With my decision made up, I set out to find corny.

He's laying down on the bed, head in hands.

"I'm going to hand in my resignation letter Monday announcing my departure from the show."

"I'm choosing your corny, you over the show."

"No don't"

His voice is barely visible through his hands.

"I love you, and I'm not going to have you bullied of the shows."

Astonished I stop talking.

This is the first time he said he loved me.

He's only ever said he had feelings, or he care's deeply about me.

Though never love.

It's consuming me with warmth, bring's a smile to my face.

Clearing my head I approach the subject at matter.

"What do you suggest we do then."

He bites his lip, something I notice he does when he's in deep thought.

He turns his head to face mine, his expression is one of finality.

"We stop hiding, we come out, I don't want to hide my relationship with you."

I interlock our hands.

"Corny are you sure, you don't know what type of backlash you will get."

Corny brings our clasped hands to his lip's

"I'm tired of hiding you, what can they do? fire corny collins from the corny collins show."

I rest my head on his shoulder, wishing I could have his optimism.

"They do it all the time on lassie."

Corny laughs.

"I'm not saying there won't be gossip, I'm sure there will be, not to mention rumours but I want to do this, I mean everyone still believes you living with your mother so it won't be as scandalous, everyone will assume we have her blessing, it would be wise not to mention that you live with me."

He's made up his mind and there no arguing with him when his mind is set on resolve.

"Okay."

We share a small kiss.

Monday arrives faster than I hoped.

All through the day, I've been avoiding shelly and her chortles, she still believes she's being given the spot as a head dancer I cant wait to see her smug look evaporate from her face.

Finally, the hour is upon us, we get to the studio, shelly is walking around with her head high as is she's the queen.

Ha, not likely.

I made eye contact with corny.

He gave me a bright smile.

He skillfully made his way around the gaggle of dancers until he got to me.

Taking my hand in his he brought my knuckles to his mouth a placed a short kiss on them.

All around us conversations stopped, everyone was shocked speechless but not for long.

After the initial shock had worn off Conversation started again, much louder and clearly about us.

"Did you see that"

"When did that happen?"

"He seriously picked her."

"Is that legal?"

"I can't believe it."

I pay them no mind.

Corny get dragged away by his make up team, I'm once again alone.

Taking a risk I survey my surroundings.

Shelly wearing an expression of anger, her hope's of being lead dancer crushed.

Link, Tracy, Inez and seaweed are all displaying their astonishment.

The council have varying expression frim shock, disbelief, anger and many other expressions.

Maybell doesn't pay much attention, though she does every so often shoot looks to corny.

Mr spritzer has no expression, mostly neutral, if it doesn't affect sales he doesn't care

For the first in a long time in the show, my smile is a real one, not like the fake one from other councillors.

There were no more secrets.

Were going to face challenges going forward but as long as I have corny by my side I can do anything after all.

People don't write sonnets about being compatible or novels about shared life goals and stimulating conversation. The great loves are the crazy ones.

And there's no denying our love is crazy love.


End file.
